The Perfect Name
by Nala32
Summary: Finding the perfect name for eight of their children is difficult of Eugene and Rapunzel. Intro for my future Tangled Fanfictions. Based on xx Sunshine Girl xx's Finding the Perfect Name story. Read it or my others won't make sense without reading this.
1. Beautiful Goddess

** Hey! Welcome to my first Tangled fanfiction. This story is based on xx Sunshine Girl xx's Finding the Perfect Name story. **As I was figuring names for Eugene and Rapunzel's children- which I have given them eight -I couldn't help but think of ways for Gene and Punzie to come up with the names themselves. As I formulated each new name, the story of how it came about for Gene and Punzie came along with it. Yay, for nagging plot bunnies! ****

**So, I give you a eight ****chaptered story about their children and the origin of their names. I will be using these OC's for future Tangled family fics, so this story also serves as an introduction for them, at least slightly. **

**~If you'd like to use these names for their children, be my guest! They are free for anyone to use! You can even reference this story if you'd like, just remember to tell you're readers where you got it from, please. : ) ( The words of xx Sunshine Girl xx. Just thought you would want to hear it).**

**~And I know it might look like I chose the names only for their meaning, but I swear that is not the case. It's meaning only helped to formulate a story origin and enhances the name itself. (Also words of xx Sunshine Girl xx).**

**Hope you enjoy. xx**** And I hope to get reviews for my Tangled intro story. xxx**

The Perfect Name

Beautiful Goddess

It was a warm, sunny morning and Rapunzel and Eugene sat on their king sized four poster bed. Rapunzel smiled at an infant wrapped in soft pink cloth. Sitting right beside Rapunzel, Eugene leaned over and smiled at the new born baby. Her eyes were closed hiding their blue color. The proud parents were glad that they were blue because they matched King Philip's eyes. Her light brown hair was soft and light and thin. Her small mouth formed a little O.

The young parents sighed. She was beautiful. Rapunzel smiled. She rested her head on the soft pillow, the baby still in her arms.

"She still needs a name", Eugene reminded. The baby couldn't just be called "It". She was special. She was their first child.

The beautiful sun shone down on her. Like a God was watching over her, like a God was sworn to her by an oath.

Then it struck Rapunzel! The perfect name! "I know what to call her!", she exclaimed.

"What? What name?", Eugene asked, dying to know what his daughter would be called.

"Bella", Rapunzel said. "It's perfect! It means beautiful in Italian and God is my oath", she said.

"Rapunzel! That's a wonderful name! Little Bella", Eugene agreed.

The middle name for their child, Rapunzel had been very insistant on. Katherine for a girls middle name and Eugene for a boys middle name. Eugene agreed with this but it took several hints and conivinces from Rapunzel. Eugene smiled and looked into Rapunzel's light green eyes.

Bella opened her eyes. The blue color sparkled as the sun reflected off them. She let out a laugh.

Rapunzel smiled. "Bella Katherine Fitzherbert", she smiled. Katherine was her mother's name so she was happy that her middle name was Katherine.

Just at that delicate moment, King Philip and Queen Katherine entered the room. "Rapunzel!", Queen Katherine called.

The Queen rushed to Rapunzel's bed. "Wow! She's beautiful! Her name is...?", Katherine asked.

"Bella Katherine Fitzherbert", Rapunzel smiled. "Isn't she cute?", she cooed.

She gave him another shining smile before gazing back down at their still sleeping newborn, "Bella Katherine Fitzherbert." Rapunzel brought her up to her cheek, nuzzling the baby lovingly. She kissed her forehead and both of her chubby cheeks. "My little Bella," she finally whispered.

Eugene drew his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, drawing his wife and daughter close, "Hey there, Bella."

**And there ya have it, _Bella Katherine Fitzherbert_! Stay tuned for more! Next time, we will witness the birth of Punzie and Gene's second child.**

**I will update as soon as I can. It is hard to come up with a good OC name and I know xx Sunshine Girl xx will agree. I have just finished coming up with all the names for my little mermaid fanfics. It was hard since there will be five of them. You can go and read the first one of that by the way, the first two chapters are up. Thank you for reading. I will update real soon. See you then xxxxxx**


	2. Blissful Bird

**Welcome back all you Tangled fans! I know it has been a long wait but her's the second chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

The Perfect Name

Blissful Bird

Rapunzel sat on the floor, next to a crib with a small infant in soft pink cloth slept. She stared at her new daughter with soft eyes. She was beautiful with her wispy white blonde hair and her lovely turquoise eyes, which were more deep blue than bright green.

Outside the room, Eugene waited by the door. He wanted to let Rapunzel have time alone with their new daughter, even though he hadn't seen her. He felt tip tapping on the slightly creaky floor. He whirled his head around to see his two year old daughter, Bella, in her silk rose pink nightdress. Bella began to run. Her wispy light brown hair blew as she ran faster. She stopped and jumped into her father's arms.

"Hey there, Bella!", Eugene greeted. "What are you doing up?".

"Dada, Mama in there! Can't sleep. Not tired", Bella squeaked.

The door was opened and Queen Katherine and a nursemaid beckoned them in. Eugene let Bella toddle in. Eugene went to sit on the bed beside his wife. Bella sat on her mother's lap and Eugene on the bed beside them. The baby in Rapunzel's arms squirmed and opened her eyes, showing their bright deep-ish turquoise color.

"Ooh! Pretty!", Bella squeaked. "What is it?", she asked.

"That would be your little sister, Bella.", Rapunzel said.

"What's her name, Rapunzel?", Eugene asked.

"Marie", Rapunzel answered. "Marie Daisy Fitzherbert".

"That's a beautiful name. For a beautiful daughter", Eugene cooed.

"Yes. It means beautiful bird. A dove flew in here and landed on her head just before you came, that's why her name is Marie. My beautiful Marie", Rapunzel said.

Eugene held Marie for a little while then Rapunzel's mother, Katherine got to hold her. Bella leaned over to see her new sister. Marie's beauty was outstanding but it ran in the family so it was nothing that was unexpected. Rapunzel took Marie and held her to her cheek. "My Marie", she whispered softly.

**Thanks for reading! This did need an update. Thank you for faving this story and reviewing it. It means a lot! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Blessings Of The Sun

**Sorry for the long wait! I promised an update soon. Well, here you go! A brand new chapter! The third one!**

Chapter 3: The Blessings Of The Sun

Rapunzel lay on her bed. A baby lay in her arms. She smiled. The baby had thick, soft dark brown hair. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Her small hands touched her mother's. Her father entered the room and softly kissed the baby's head. Her four year old sister, Bella entered and ran to the bed, carrying two year old, Marie.

"Mommy! Mommy!", Bella called. Her bushy light brown hair swayed.

"Mama! Mommy!", the little voice of the white blond haired Marie squeaked.

"Bella. Marie. Eugene. Come and see Evelyn", Rapunzel beckoned.

Eugene smiled at the baby. "Hey there, Evelyn", he smiled.

Bella's light blue eyes softened when she saw Evelyn. "Evelyn", she whispered.

Marie giggled but didn't catch as quick as Bella. "Evie!", she proclaimed.

Rapunzel laughed. "Oh Marie. Can't you say Evelyn?", she said softly.

"Eve.. Evie.. Evelyn!" Marie said triumptly. "Evelyn!".

"My Evie", Rapunzel said. "Evelyn Rosie Fitzherbert".

"My little Rose. You are my Evelyn", the blond haired princess whispered.

The little family spent the day bonding and aweing over Evelyn.

**Well here ya go, Evelyn Rosie Fitzherbert! I must say though, Evelyn was xx Sunshine Girl xx's name for their daughter. She said I could use it. In her story it says that so I thought it would be okay to use. Okay, the names I'm using that are her's as well are Evelyn, Ayden and Isabel. Just to get it clear. The next update will be soon and they have their first boy! Well, stay tuned and review please!**


	4. Fiery Little Smoulder

**It's chapter four! We're halfway through this story now. Rapunzel and Eugene have their first boy now...**

Chapter 4: Fiery Little Smoulder

Rapunzel lay on her bed with a baby lying next to her. She had been asleep for hours and her long blond hair was in knots. The princess took her brush and combed through her rather tangled hair. A soft cry was heard and she picked up her new son.

"Shh! It's okay. It's still early my angel", Rapunzel hushed.

But it was too late, a little girl of four was standing in the doorway of her room. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling.

"Mommy! A baby! Mommy!", the white blond haired girl said.

"Shh! Marie! We don't want to wake the servants!", Rapunzel snapped.

"Oh. Sorry, Mommy. Mrs. Reddwing won't be happy, will she?", Marie said.

"No, she won't. Mrs. Reddwing is about sixty-five. She is old and needs rest".

"But isn't she head of the servants? I though they were supposed to be young", Marie asked.

"Marie! Mrs. Reddwing has served our family since my parents were young".

"Doesn't she have a daughter? One my age?", Marie asked.

"No. Mrs. Reddwing has four daughters. One of them is Hattie the chamber maid".

"And Janet too? She's the nursery maid", Marie asked.

"Yes. Janet too. Gretel is five and Claudia is a teenager about fifteen".

"How old are Hattie and Janet, Mommy?", Marie asked.

"Hattie is twenty-two and Janet is eighteen", Rapunzel said, getting quite bored.

"So Mommy, is that our new sibling?", Marie asked.

"Yes. His name is Ayden and he was born last night".

"Wait! I have a baby brother! Wow!", Marie said.

"Yes you do, my love", Rapunzel laughed.

"Mommy?", Marie questioned after a while.

"Yes dear? What is it?".

"Do you know all the servants names? What jobs to servants do?".

"Well. There's a butler. The butler serves the royals tea and cakes and opens doors for them".

"What's the butler's name? A butler is a man?", Marie quizzed.

"The butler is Mr. Jones and yes, butlers are men".

"Why do the servants not have first names?".

"They do but we call the older servants by their second names like Mrs. Reddwing".

"Go on. What other jobs do servants do?", Marie beckoned.

"Their are the chamber maids. I'm not sure what they do".

"Oh like Hattie! Are there more than one chamber maid?".

"Yes. There are four. Hattie, Sylvia, Penny and Gretchen".

"Okay, Marie. There are the scullery maids who clean the palace".

"What are there names", Marie wanted to know.

"There are five of them. Miss Breakwand, Julia, Melonie, Mrs. Kithenbob and Falia".

"The nursery maids look after the royal children. There are two. Janet and Sally".

"The rest just cook and clean and serve us when we need them".

"How many are there?", little Marie asked.

"Nine. Mrs. Moptail, Miss Jinkaninks, Mrs. Poshmaid, , Kara, Lilly, Miss. Feather, Mrs. Greentail, Mrs. Redtail".

"Wow. That's too many names to remember. How do you?".

"It gets easier, darling", Rapunzel said.

Just then, Janet came in carrying two year old, Evelyn and Bella holding her hand.

"You requested them, Your Majesty", Janet said.

"Yes. I did. Thank you, Janet", Rapunzel said.

Bella, who was now six, grew more aware as she got older. Her light brown hair was now thicker and touched her shoulders. Her light blue eyes became brighter. Her size now grew by a couple of inches.

Marie's eyes were now more green than blue. The colors now blended in more to create a brighter and deeper shade. Her white blond hair now was thin but still thick, her fringe was now longer and thicker too. She grew by four inches but was not as tall as her big sister, Bella. Evelyn was still smaller than her but was catching up to her.

Evelyn, who was now two, grew into a fun, loud toddler. Her dark brown hair was more thick and now slightly curled. Her green eyes were more bright and glowed when the sunlight touched them. Her hair only touched her chin. She grew by a foot or two.

Janet then left after talking to Rapunzel. Bella studied her new brother. He was beautiful. Marie had already seen her brother, Ayden. Evelyn was on Rapunzel's lap, next to baby Ayden. Eugene was now in the room and was more than happy to finally have a son. This didn't mean that he loved his daughters any less. He was just happy to have a son.

"Ayden", he said. "Reminds me of my smoulder".

Rapunzel laughed. She stared at her son. He had light brown hair, like Bella. His eyes were light brown, like his hair.

Ayden was the first boy and yet a joy to the family...


	5. Stormy Bangs

Chapter 5: Stormy Bangs

Rapunzel sighed. Her family stood around her and the new baby. She looked up from her new daughter to her four kids, Bella, Marie, Evelyn and Ayden, then to her husband, Eugene, and finally to her parents, King Philip and Queen Katherine, before finally looking back at her new daughter. She had blond hair just like her and green eyes, lighter than Evelyn's but darker than her's. Long bangs fell from the top of her head and fell into her eyes, slightly covering them. She was beautiful and a mirror image of her.

Silence fell in the room. All of them wanted to know what the child's name was. Rapunzel was tired. It was only a year ago since Ayden was born and she felt slight pain. Bella was now seven,Marie now five and Evelyn now three. Ayden was now one.

"The child's name is Tempest. Tempest Dayya Fitzherbert", Rapunzel said.

"That's a beautiful name, dear", Katherine said.

"Tempest is beautiful, Mommy", Bella said, smiling.

"I like her middle name!" Marie exclaimed.

"My grandmother's name was Dayya", Rapunzel smiled. Then winked at her dad.

Tempest's eyes fluttered shut. Her skin was pale and rosy.

Rapunzel fell asleep next to Tempest. Katherine put Tempest in her cot next to the bed.

Eugene took the kids to the nursery to let Rapunzel get some rest.

After putting the kids in the nursery and Ayden down for a nap, Eugene went down to Rapunzel and his' room to see her and Tempest. Eugene sighed. This kid buisness was getting too much for him. But it made him happy too.

**Sorry for the very short chapter. Tempest Dayya Fitzherbert is number five. Ayden Eugene Fitzherbert is number four. Evelyn Rosie Fitzherbert is number three. Marie Daisy Fitzherbert is number two and Bella Katherine Fitzherbert is number one. Got that clear. Now, I noticed no one reviewed the last chapter and that makes me sad so review this chapter and the last one. I never got to see if anyone liked that last chapter. Okay and stay tuned.**


	6. Just Like Daddy: My Angel Or Theif?

**The sixth chapter is here. Thanks for your faves, alerts and hits. Before we continue, here's some shout out to some reviewers. Hope these people don't mind me doing this. If you haven't reviewed this, read on.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I'm glad you love this story so much. It's okay you didn't review the last chapter. Ooh! You like the names. Well thank you, and I'm sure you'll like the rest of the names. I love your stories too. Thanks sooo much!**

**RicanPrincess97: Thank you for your review. I liked your feedback too. They need more boys, still have Ayden though.**

**x0alexis8: Thanks for the kind review on this story and my others too. Really? All girls, huh? You know what I'm sayin'.**

**Tanglesawesome: Thanks for your very lovely review. I want to marry Eugene as well. Why haven't you reviewed more**

**Jonny2b: Eh... Thanks for reading. Not much to say though. I never could understand it much. Keep readin'.**

**Okay, now for the story but thanks to the people who reviewed. Special thanks to BroadwayFanGirl91, love ya x.**

Chapter 6: Just Like Daddy: My Little Angel Or Theif

Rapunzel screamed for one last time as a small dark brown haired baby slipped from her. She felt overwhelmed to have her new baby with her now, but she felt very tired and slightly dizzy. She controlled this as the baby was handed to her.

"Well done, princess, well done", the midwife said. "You have a son, a spitting image of Sir Eugene", she smiled.

Rapunzel had forgotten that Eugene had been knighted from saving the village people from an illness past on from a passing group of forren villiagers who looked like they were from the Engilsh-African town of Rivballa. That was only two weeks ago and it still haunted those who had suffered and their families. Right now, Rapunzel focused her attention to her new son.

The spitting image of his father he was. Same dark brown hair with two loose pieces of hair falling on to his forehead. The same hazel brown eyes and the same nose and facial features. What a son he would be, just like his father.

Rapunzel stared at her son. "My how much you look like your father. A born knight like him. A born king, a born treasure. Wait.. what if you become a theif first... what if...? No! I mustn't think about that. Eugene was only trying to... live... and.. oh what a..".

"What a what?", a sweet, lovely voice that Rapunzel loved to hear laughed. "Not me I hope".

"No, not you dear,it was just a bird that.. flew in here", Rapunzel denied.

"Oh, okay then", Eugene said. "Another boy?", he asked.

"Yes. I know you're pleased. It is good to have another son".

Little pitter-patter of little feet was heard and three children entered.

Rapunzel and Eugene turned round as the door clicked shut.

"Mommy! Daddy!", the two older voices called.

The two older children were the two eldest of the family, the oldest, eight-year old Bella, and the younger one but second oldest, six-year old Marie. Both girls had grown in size. Bella had matured and wasn't a small child any longer. Marie grew in age and calmed down alot but still only six and the little age had a toll on her silliness. Her time was spent reading.

The youngest child who entered the room was four yea old Evelyn. She could fully talk now, like Marie when she was that age, and also like Marie at that age was a chatterbox, but Marie still held the record for being the chatterbox.

The door once again creeked open and two year old Ayden, along with Grandpa Philip entered the bright room. Ayen was a quiet two year old, unlike Bella, Marie and Evelyn. He enjoyed stories being read to him, but he still lacked in words and unfortunately, size. But that never stopped him.

Once creek and the doo opened and clicked for the final time as one yea old Tempest, Grandma Katherine and the nursery maid Janet entered. Tempest's blond hair was just past her collar bone, and was longer than most one year old's hair. Her eyes shone brightly like green orbs candles.

Everyone was eager to know what the baby's name and gender was, even caring maid, Janet, dispite her duties, stayed to know the name of the new royal. The midwifes left and with that Rapunzel decided it was time to tell the name of the baby.

"The baby is a boy and his name is..", Rapunzel started.

"Is it Casper? Scooby Doo?", Bella interrputed.

"You watch to much entertainmet, Bella", Rapunzel joked.

Everyone laughed, and Bella blushes slightly but laughed with her family.

"The baby's name is Flynn Ryder Fitzherbert", Rapunzel annouced, laughing slightly.

"What a handsome name, I do have to say", Eugene joked as he showed off.

Rapunzel laughed and put Flynn down for his nap. The kids left and Rapunzel got into her bed and slept the rest of the day. Eugene went out riding with King Philip and Queen Katherine went to read a book in the common room.

**Did you like that chapter? I did. Review as always and see you for the next update.**


	7. But That's A Boy's Name?

**Aren't you proud of me? The second last chapter! The seventh chapter, wow! Now for the shoutouts!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks soooooooooooooo much for your luh-vly review. Bella is such a card, just like Daddy. You are my favourite reviewer and thanks for your fave and review to my other Tangled fic.**

**RicanPrincess97: I made your day, yay! Yes, I did take your advice to give them more boys but the last two children are girls and when you read the chapter title, you will think, say what? But glad your enjoying this.**

**x0Alexis8: I liked the name Flynn too. I never thought as to what their son was called but I thought of Flynn.**

**Tangledsawesome: It's okay you didn't review in a while. But I missed your really kind reviews.**

**CuPcake: Very colorful review there. And yes, Tempest is an actual name. It's english and is very pretty, means stormy.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. The little girl born in this will be mainly used for boys but it can be used as a girls name, so I decided to use it and I love the name. Read on my pretties, before I get the monkeys on you.**

Chapter 7: But That's A Boy's Name?

Rapunzel was sitting on her bed with a small bundle of joy in her arms. The baby sneezed and closed her eyes. Rapunzel sighed. The name she had picked out for her daughter would seem almost alien to her family. Bella would sure have a joke up her sleeve.

The door creeked open and a small dark brown haired child entered the room. Her wispy green eyes brightened as she drew closer to the four-poster bed. The small child smiled and quicked her pace.

"Evelyn, darling. Come on now and see your sister", Rapunzel smiled.

"Mommy! My tooth came out!", Evelyn exclaimed with a look of triumph on her face.

"That's your second tooth that's came out, Evelyn", Rapunzel reminded, with a look of surprise on her face.

Evelyn smiled with triumph and victory. She drew closer to the baby. "Girl?", she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, a girl. Glad, Evelyn. Sure ya are", Rapunzel said, smiling.

Pitter-patter of feet came from the hall and three children came.

Bella, the eldest child in the family, was now nine and was becoming of age. Her height was small for a nine year old but the age nine was still considered rather young. Her light brown hair was cut to her shoulders and was so radiant. Her light blue eyes became slightly icy and a tad brighter. She was adverturous and caring but moody and fiece at times.

Marie, the second oldest in the family, was now seven and was now more mature in age, but rather chatty and silly. Her height was now slightly taller by an inch or two. Her white blond hair was now halfway down her arms and almost touched her elbows. Her fringe had grown and bounced slightly. Her deep blue-green eyes were a beautiful shade as they mixed more. She spent most of her time reading and playing with Bella, Evelyn and Tempest. She was a maker of peace and never raised her voice.

Evelyn, the third eldest in the family, was now five and was even more chatty and playful. Her height was now taller but she still was small and tiny. Her dark brown hair was a little ways down her back. Her light green eyes became more luminoius and flashy. Evelyn had a fun personality. She spent her time playing outside and spending time with her family.

Ayden, the fourth child in the family, was now three and was very cute. His light brown hair was thicker and shinier. He still remained small. His light brown eyes were pure and looked like a light oak tree. Ayden still liked stories to him and grew to love words and reading them out. He spent loads of time with Grandma Katherine and he soon became a granny's boy.

Tempest, the fifth child in the family, was now two and was even cuter than Ayden. Her blond hair was slightly longer and her bangs remained long and dainty and still fell into her eyes. Her eyes for that matter were as green as emeralds. Her height remained small as a two year old would be. She loved to listen to her mother talk to her and the sweetness of her voice soothed her when she was disturbed and irritated. She remained quite dainty and sweet and slightly naive.

Flynn, the sixth child in the family, was now one and was swwet as pie. Flynn remained small and thus was more like his father than ever. His eyes melted everyone's hearts. Flynn was one of the sweetest, cutest baby ever to live.

The name of the baby awaited. All were there to hear. All wanted to know. Rapunzel looked back at her baby.

She had bright-rusty reddish hair and unusual bright purple eyes. Her hair stuck to her forehead after a quick bath. Her name was decided on and that's what it shall be. She sighed and opened her mouth and began,

"Her name is Jayden", she annouced.

"JAYDAN! WHAT?", Bella exclaimed. "That's a boys name".

Rapunzel smiled and sighed. Jayden was the name of her daughter.

But that's a boy's name? No but it is mainly a boy's name

But Rapunzel knew this boy's name can be a girl's name too.

**There ya have it, Jayden Ebony Fitzherbert. Hope it won't cause to much bother. Jayden, what a name.**


	8. Rosy Kisses

**Wow! Can you believe it? The final chapter, chapter eight! This is my first ever completed story! So proud of myself! Aren't you proud of me? The first completed story of mine. Shoutouts for the last time with this story.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: It's alright as long as you review. Yeah, I like the name Jayden too. Thank you soooooooooo much for giving me your praise and faves. You inspired me to finish this story and you are my fave reviewer.**

**Tangledsawesome: I'm glad you like this story and the name Jayden! And yes, I will be continuing with this story about the kids lives with Eugene and Rapunzel. I've got a good story cooking up about one of them. Thank you.**

**RicanPrincess97: Yeah, it seems that way but Eugene and Rapunzel are so alike in a way. That's why it seems that way but there will be some of Eugene's personality about them. Thanks for your very sweet comments.**

**ButterflyGal: You love my story? Thank you sooo much for saying that, it seems everyone loves this story. And don't be sorry about not liking the names I chose, not everyone can have the same tastes for names but still thanks.**

**Well, read on for the last chapter. I'm sooo sad that this story is ending, it was my favourite story to write. **

Chapter 8: Rosy Kisses

Rapunzel sat on her bed stroking the soft locks of hair on her new daughter's head. Her left hand twindled the baby's hand with her's while her right hand stroked the baby's hair. The baby's eyes were closed hiding their color.

The door opened and her seven other kids, Bella, Marie, Evelyn, Ayden, Tempest, Flynn and Jayden. Her husband, Eugene followed behind them and behind him, her parents, Philip and Katherine. They awed at the sight of the baby and rushed over to the bed.

"Hey Rapunzel", Eugene said. "You tired?".

"Yes.", Rapunzel breathed. "But it was worth it", she smiled, still out of breath, at the baby in her arms.

"Mommy! Mommy!", Evelyn called. "We missed you!".

Rapunzel smiled as her kids closed in around her. Her parents followed.

"Okay, you want to know the baby's name", Rapunzel gave in.

They all nodded and smiled. "Please!", they all said.

Rapunzel smiled as she looked over at her daughter. She had jet black hair and dark blue eyes that matched sapphires. Her locks curled up and bounced over and around her small face. Her mouth formed a small O.

"Her name is Isabel. Isabel Rose", Rapunzel said. "My little Izzy".

As the younger kids tried to say Isabel, they failed and said "Isbee" instead. The older kids managed.

Baby Isabel did not like this nickname "Isbee" so she started crying. Her mother's voice soon calmed her down.

Bella was now ten years old. Her beauty withstanded all forces. Her height grew and she was no longer childish.

Marie was now eight years old. Her eyes were now more turquoise than ever and were beautiful.

Evelyn was now six years old. Her hair was more thicker and smoother. Her eyes were just like her mother's.

Ayden was now four years old. His hair was thicker and words still struggled but more came out.

Tempest was now three years old. Her bangs remained long and dainty. Her eyes remained like emeralds.

Flynn was now two years old. His image of his father still remained. His dark brown hair and eyes were the best about him.

Jayden was now one. Her exotic image still remained. Her bright purple eyes and rust reddish hair and her tinted tanned skin made her even more exotic. Rapunzel believed that she was the only child with purple eyes and natural red hair.

Isabel's eyes opened from a small nap. They shined in the room like sapphires.

"Isabel. My little Isabel. Izzy", Rapunzel whispered.

The End

**THE END! Finally, my first completed story. Keep reviewing like you do. And I can't wait to see you for the next story of Rapunzel and Eugene's kids. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing and sticking with me until the end. Thank you all for inspring me and believing in me. Without you this story would have never been completed. See you when the next story begins. Nala32.**


End file.
